Shameless
by Frisky Wallabee
Summary: Crack slash premovie canon. A gift fic for Layne because I keep rubbing in the fact that I get to go to a Billy Joel concert and she doesn't. Sputchy


**A/N: **Dude, I totally know I keep rubbing it in but: I'M SEEING BILLY JOEL IN CONCERT IN FOUR DAYS OMFG! Hence why I made this gift fic. You know what was fun? Making this canon and not AU (pre-movie)

_Disclaimer:_ Newsies belongs to Disney and Kenny Ortega. Billy Joel belongs to himself as do the lyrics to 'Shameless'

--

"Well," Dutchy said with a long and drawn out sigh, coming to sit down next to his friend and selling partner, Specs. "I'm shameless when it comes to loving you."

Specs glanced up from the morning edition and raised his thick brows in confusion. What was Dutchy talking about? He was the one who wanted to hide their relationship, saying that the others wouldn't understand. That was why he had ended things with him.

"I'd do anything you want me to," he continued. "I'd do anything at all."

Specs rolled up his pape and hit him over the head with it. "I'd like ya to shaddup!"

Dutchy just smiled and jumped up on the platform, startling some of the boys who were still waiting in line.

"And I'm standing here for the world to see!" he proclaimed. "There ain't that much left of me…that has very far to fall!"

Specs jumped up and slapped a hand over Dutchy's mouth.

"What're ya doin'?!" he hissed into his ear. "Everyone will know that we're boy-lovers!"

"You know," Dutchy said, ignoring him and stepping forward. "I'm not a man who has ever been insecure about the world I've been living in."

"Man, Dutchy, you drunk already?" Jack called, laughing and nudging Race.

Dutchy turned to them, grinning insanely. "I don't break easy. I have my pride." He turned back to Specs. "But…if you need to be satisfied…"

Mush furrowed his face up, his lower lip sticking out in a way that made him look ten times dumber than he actually was (which was saying quite a lot). "Specs, what's he getting' at?"

"What am I getting at?" Dutchy looked offended. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm shameless, baby, I don't have a prayer!"

He spun on one foot and did a flapping motion with his arms.

"Anytime I see you standing there, I go down on my knees!" He dropped to the ground and threw his arms around Specs's legs. "And I'm changing! I swore I'd never compromise but you convinced me otherwise! I'll do anything you please!"

"Dutchy, shaddup! That's what I please!"

He got up and looked at the curious newsboys in front of them. Dutchy put his hands on his hips and adopted a scholarly appearance. Even Weasel and the DeLanceys were looking on in amusement mingled with confusion.

"You see, in all my life I've never found, what I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down." He smiled and threw an arm around Specs who wriggled out of his grasp.

"I could walk away from anyone I ever knew," he said quietly, speaking directly into Specs's ear. "But I can't walk away from you."

He spun away from him, doing a leaping dive off of the platform and landing on his knees in the dirt below.

"I have never let anything have this much control over me!" he pointed at him. "' Cause I worked too hard to call my life my own! Yes, I made myself a world and it worked so perfectly but it's your world now and I can't refuse."

Specs glanced at their friends, most of whom were finally catching on.

"I never had so much to lose." He gestured to the realization on their friends' faces. "I'm shameless…shameless!"

He hopped back onto the platform and put his arms around Specs. "I know it should be easy for a man who's strong to say he's sorry or admit he's wrong…I never lost anything I ever missed…but I've never been in love like this."

"Dutchy!" he exclaimed, whipping his head back to the others.

They were…smiling?

"It's out of my hands!"

Yes, definitely smiling.

"I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be!" he proclaimed once more, pulling Specs close to him. "You can make a total fool out of me."

"Dutchy…" he glanced over at their friends who were now laughing. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted you to know."

"Know what?"

"I am shameless." He pulled him in for a long, warm kiss.


End file.
